stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanessa Lucifel
Admiral Vanessa Lucifel led a long storied Career in Starfleet. Commander of the USS Federation (NCC-73838), and comander of the 14th Fleet. Her career would see the design of 3 Starships, as well as the architect of the first Romulan trade route established in the Federation. (Star Trek Crusader) Biography Pre Starfleet Dr William, and Yvonne Yates were investigating the possibility of using alien spores of Omicron Ceti III to repair psychological, and mental illness in humans. They arrived in 2343, over that time their daughter Vanessa was conceived. But Yvonne was infected with the alien spores, the effects on her were classic, and relatively easy to remove. Yet the spores also affected her fetus, they bonded with it's developing DNA, and effectively became part of Vanessa Yates. At birth, the telltale signs of infection were apparent when she was born Hermaphrodite. In 2349, the Yates returned to Earth, where it was concluded without a steady dosage of Berthold radiation, Vanessa would perish. A Berthold implant was developed that would release non-lethal doses of Berthold radiation, as well as regulate the alien spores effect on here mind. In 2359, Vanessa was accepted into the Daystrom Institute, where she study Cybernetics, and Nanotechnology. In 2362, while enroute to Velara III, Dr William, and Yvonne's vessel came under attack by the Borg. This was devastating to Vanessa who would drop out of the Institute, and enroll into the Starfleet Academy. Although originally longing for a command post, she excelled in sciences. First Posting In 2365, Vanessa was posted to the USS London (NCC-48403), where she was the Science Officer. Over time her strength seemed to be in the area of Engineering. It was then she caught the eye of Commodore Jim Harsting. Harsting, at the time was in charge of Starfleet Reseach and Development. Vanessa submitted a design for a small advance attack craft. The Design for the ship so impressed Commodore Harsting, he gave her an Promotion in 2366, and transferred her from the London to his research facility at San Francisco. By 2368, the USS Vigilant was a bonfide project, but would remain as a design until the need for the craft warrants it's construction. She would return to the USS London (NCC-48403) after the Battle of Wolf 359, as an Operations Officer. In 2369, she led an away team to find a stash of Federation weapons being held by the Maquis that prevented an arm conflict with the Cardassians. The Dominion War In 2373 the USS London (NCC-48403) became the second ship to be fired upon by the Jem'Hadar as the initial taking of Spacestation Deep Space Nine. Vanessa suffer a plasma burn from her exploding console. She would return to Duty for the attack at TorrosIII. The last engagement that Vanessa would be apart of on the USS London (NCC-48403) was the Second Battle of Deep Space Nine. The London would suffer severe damage, and forced into Drydock. Admiral Harsting recalled Vanessa, and gave her command of the USS Vigilant (NX-80228). The Vigilant was stationed at Vulcanis, as part of the 1st squadron of Vigilant class starships. Learning of the USS London (NCC-48403) destruction at Tyra III. It wasn't long before the Dominion made an Advance on the Vulcanis system. The first wave of 16 Vigilant Class Ships saw 6 Destroyed. The USS Vigilant (NX-80228) was damaged but still operational. With the arrival of the 5th Fleet, the tide was changed as they defeated the attacking Dominion forces. The Squadron was now backed up with an addition 2 squadroms, and would work on protecting the system with Admiral Solok, and the 5th fleet. Lieutenant Commander Vanessa Yates would lead the first wave in the Second Battle of Vulcanis, and once again the 3 squadrons suffer huge losses as the battle continued. The USS Vigilant (NX-80228) was heavily damage, and lost life support before Vanessa ordered to abandon ship. Although the Battle was won, no less then 45 of the Vigilant Class ships were destroyed. Only 3, USS Vigilant (NX-80228) most notably, were salvaged and placed back in service. With the past 2 failures of the Vigilant Class only 6 Squadrons remained. The USS Vigilant (NX-80228) joined the 6th Squadron, and remained in the Vulcanis sector. This time four Starfleet fleets and Klingon Defense Force squadrons took the first wave, and were in full retreat before the USS Vigilant (NX-80228), and the remaining squadrons attacked. The dealt damage, before the surviving fleet swung back, and sent the Dominion forces in retreat. Only one Vigilant Class vessel was lost, and the USS Vigilant (NX-80228) claimed it's first real victory. The First Battle of Chin'toka would be the next battle for the USS Vigilant (NX-80228) and the 6th Squadron. They successful penetrated the defense network, and planted target markers for the Alliance Forces torpedoes. The 6th Fleet would remain in the Chin'toka System] , and be based at Chin'toka III. In 2375, the USS Vigilant (NX-80228) was destroyed, and Lieutenant Commander Yates captured by the Breen in the Second Battle of Chin'toka. She would spend the remainder of the war a Prisoner on Chin'toka III Wars End In 2375, at wars end, Lieutenant Commander Yates returned to Earth, and Research and Development. Learning lessons from the Dominion War she designed a new Starship. Seeing a need for a Large starship with a platform for support craft, she designed the Hornet class (assault carrier). Impressed by her record, Captain Edward Smythe selected her as his First Officer on the USS Expedition. The Expedition would be exploring the far reaches of the Beta Quadrant, and expecting many engagements with the Borg. In 2376, the Expedion would find itself pursued by a Borg Sphere. The chase would last for 4 days, until they arrived at Beta Circini III. Using the Sun gratational pull to slingshot it away from Borg Sphere. Later, they were Joined by the USS Akron, and USS Forrestal in the defense of Deep Space 6. The increase of Borg Activity in the area led Vanessa in believing there was a Borg Transwarp Network in the vicinity. Working with Lt Cdr Ashley Morgan they designed, and built a fighter craft named Excalibur-103. It is a 2 seater craft that can hide it's signature from scanners without use of a cloak. Lt Cdr Ashley Morgan would find the network, and set Thermite charges that would destroy the hub. Unfortunately, she was infected by Borg Nanoprobes yet these Nanonprobes were unlike the common drones. They work specifically used for engineering, in someway repairing anything. These Nanoprobes would eradicate the alien spore DNA from Commander Vanessa Yates, thus ending her need for the Berthold implant. In 2377, a diplomatic mission to Talvath IV went wrong when social unrest over unfair sanctions of medical supplies saw the abduction of Captain Smythe, and several other dignitaries. Vanessa, assuming command tried too resolve the situation, found that the Government had indeed sanctioned medical supplies, and assistance on an entire race of Talvathians for their spiritual believes. After assuring the kidnappers that the Federation will have no part of this, the prisoners were released. Unfortunately, the Talvathian Government forces arrived, and proceeded to fire on the compound, In all 12 of the kidnappers were dead, 3 captured. 3 of the Hostages also perished, including Captain Edward Smythe. Vanessa was promoted to Captain, and LtCdr Ashley Morgan was selected as her first officer. Captain of the USS Expedition The USS Expedition would continue in the Deep reaches of the Beta Quadrant, as well as the fringes of the Delta Quadrant. They would monitor Borg activity in the area as Starfleet builds up the area for any more possible Borg invasions. With the USS Voyager (NCC-74656) return in 2378, the Expedition began exploring the Delta Quadrant in earnest. In 2379 they made contact with the Malon Cooperative. Captain Vanessa Yates is instrumental in helping the Malon to work out a recycling program, with help from the Federation. It wasn't long before the Malon went back on their word. A distress call from a distant Asteroid belt from Dexa. She informs the Expedition that several Malon ships are dumping massive amounts of radioactive waste in the belt, and weaking their defensive shields. It is learned that the Malon involved in this illegal dumping were hired by Nocono in an attempt to force the Talaxians out of New Talaxia. Neelix being a Ambassador makes a formal request of Captain Yates for Federation assistance. After a Confrence with Star Fleet Command it was decided that the colony would be redesignated Deep Space 10, and a Space Station be constructed to make a more pronounced Federation Presence. Romance & Marriage In 2380, the USS Expedition (NCC-76277) received orders to escort a convoy of ships to Deep Space 10. She also was ordered to station a Platoon of Marines on the USS Expedition when in the Delta Quadrant. In command of the Expedition's Platton was Lieutenant Colonel Deragon Lucifel. The two would be in close quarters alot, as many more Away mission included Marine Involvement. By 2382, the USS Expedition was to return to Earth for Major refit. While at Earth, Vanessa Yates, and Deragon Lucifel were married. In 2383, Vanessa gave birth to Cassiopia Lucifel. Deepspace 10 In 2384, the Expedition returned to Deep Space 10. Many Delta Quadrant Species were drawn to the area. Commodore Kenneth Basal expecting trouble with reports of Hirogen Hunter ship amassing outside the system. The Expedition was sent to investigate, and were fired upon as Trespassing in Hirogen Space. Outnumbered, and outgunned, the Expedition surrendered, on terms that they are allowed to prove that the Federation was not invading Hirogen Space. After providing them access, and showing them the Colony. and Space station, the Hirogen relunctantly retreated, but promised that this intrusion will be paid for. In 2385 a plot was overturned by the Hirogen, to amass an armada of 200 hunter ships to attack Deep Space 10. Commander Ashley Morgan using her Shadow class fighter planted 300 self replicating mines, blocking access to the Deep space 10. In 2386, an armada of 45 Malon ships made one large advance onto Deep space 10. The armada consist of Malon captains that lost profit due to Federations interference in their waste management business. Two ships contain deadly Thalaron radiation as well as Trilithium plasma. The resulting explosion upon striking the minefield rendered them harmless, and sent a shockwave damaging the Station, as well as New Talaxia. The Federation forces fought outnumbered, and outgunned, for 4 hours, and nearly depleted of arms. Captain Lucifel, ordered all hands to abandon ship as she set the Expedition to ram the lead forces, and then self destruct, taking the Armada with it. The Malon retreated, and Deep space 10 would survive. The Federation With the actions in the Delta Quadrant, and with Ambassador Neelix Pressuring, Vanessa was promoted to Admiral, and assigned the USS Federation (NCC-73838). Later that year she was assigned command of the 14th Fleet in the Cestus System. As fleet commander, she assigned Commodore Maxwell Gunn Command of Starbase 140, Commander Candela Greene to the USS Crusader (NCC-51492), and her brother-in-law Captain Damien Lucifel to the USS Striker (NCC-63420). With the Romulan alliance being of chief concern, she approved a Trade route agreement with the Gorn. Soon, Orion Pirate activity would increase. In 2387, the appearance of the Zentradi turned the sector into a Powder Keg. With the knowledge of a spy somewhere on Starbase 140, she instituted a code for all transmission of orders, which showed early success. The destruction of the USS Nepal, and USS Fuller warranted her to institute an ergency in finding the spy to find out what the Zentradi truly want. In 2388, she rescued Captain Candela Greene, Commander Teshurr, and Lieutenant Eric Kramer from an out of control Pirate ship moments before it was destroyed in the Ceti Alpha V atmosphere. Service Jacket * USS London (NCC-48403) 2365-2366 * 'Commodore Jim Harsting'2366-2369 * USS London (NCC-48403) 2369-2373 * USS Vigilant (NX-80228) 2374-2375 * USS Expedition (NCC-76277) 2375-2377 * USS Expedition (NCC-76277) 2377-2386 * USS Federation (NCC-73838) 2386-Date Decorations * - First Battle of Deep Space Nine Medal * - Second Battle of Deep Space Nine Medal * - Dominion War Victory Medal * - First Battle of Chin'toka Medal * - Second Battle of Chin'toka Medal * - Christopher Pike Medal of Valor * - Federation Council Medal of Honor Medal Appearances Star Trek Crusader: Of Friends, or Foes External link Star Trek Crusader Lucfel, Vanessa Ann Lucfel, Vanessa Ann Lucfel, Vanessa Ann Lucfel, Vanessa Ann